Don't Mess With Magic
Don't Mess With Magic, is the sixth episode of Season One and is by Totally Witchy. Summary SURFING THE AFTERSHOCKS -- '''With the magical community still reeling from past events, it's up to the Halliwell children to fix it. But when magical creatures start resurfacing in the mortal world and also appear to be losing their magic, things quickly turn south. This causes Melinda to call some unlikely people for help. Elsewhere, Paris gets a new power that has her second guessing everything. Transcript Don't Mess With Magic/Transcript Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Troian Bellisario as Dahlia Simmons *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy Minor * Various unknown actors as Magical Creatures Magical Notes Beings *Fairies: Fairies will be seen in this episode *[[Dwarf|'''Dwarves]]:' Second appearance of dwarves ''(first was Locked In) *Ogre's:' Second appearance of Giants ''(first was Locked In) *'Wood Nymphs:' First appearance of Wood Nymphs. They were mentioned in Locked In but never seen. *[[Troll|'Trolls']]: 'First appearance of, both as human and creature. Powers and Abilities (* = not well/failed/stripped) * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting]]:' Unknown Witch, Twice-Blessed Children * [[Beaming|'Beaming]]:' Prue*, Parker*, Paris * [[Scrying|'Scrying]]:' Chris * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' Wyatt * [[Dream Precognition|'Dream Precognition]]:' Paris (granted) * [[Sensing|'Sensing]]:' Wyatt (unseen) * [[Orbing|'Orbing]]:' Chris, Sabrina, Wyatt, Melinda * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]:' Melinda, Chris, Prue* * [[Fireballs|'Fireball]]:' Luesent * [[Flaming|'Flaming]]:' Luesent * [[Cryokinesis|'Cryokinesis]]:''' Kyle* * '''The Combined Power of Twice-Blessed Children: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda * [[Shimmering|'Shimmering']]:' Marcus Potions * Teleportation Potion: Made by Kyle and Laurel Raven. Spells and Rituals * [[To Remove Magic Spell|'To Remove Magic Spell:]] Cast by an unknown but very powerful witch. * To Restore Magic Spell: A spell cast by the Twice-Blessed Children to reverse the To Remove Magic Spell. Artifacts (* = mentioned only/unseen) * Magical Newsletter*: A newsletter that goes around to numerous magical beings and informs them on the news going on in The Magical Community. Melinda always threw them out unknowingly. * Numerous books at Magic School: * Melinda's Book of Shadows: Melinda's childhood Book of Shadows that contains numerous spells and potions. * Cauldron: 'A large pot used to brew potions etc. in. * [[Luesent's Athame|'Luesent's Athame]]*: A powerful athame capable of removing magic from magical beings. Locations * [[Halliwell Manor|'Halliwell Manor']]:' * [[Halliwell-Coop Manor|'Halliwell-Coop Manor]]:' * [[Mitchell Manor|'Mitchell Manor]]:' * [[Magic School|'Magic School]]:' * [[Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest]]:' Mentioned by a fairy and partially seen in a vision of Paris Halliwell's. * [[The Underworld|'The Underworld]]:''' Gallery Screencaps 1x06_Parker.jpg|Parker worried about Paris 1x06 Sabrina.png|Sabrina talking to Detective Simmons 1x06_Prue.jpg|Prue annoyed with Kyle 1x06_Paris2.png|Paris wakes up 1x06_Melinda.jpg|Melinda talking to Luesent 1x06_Chris.jpg|Talking to Mel and Wyatt Fairy 1x06 episode picture.jpg|Fairy 1x06_Chris-Wyatt-Piper.jpg 1x06_Wyatt.jpg 1x06_Melinda.jpg 1x06_Hope.jpg 1x06_Paris.png 1x06_Junior.jpg 1x06_Sabrina.png Notes and Trivia * Takes place three days after the previous episode. * Kyle, Laurel, and Hope will be returning. * Like her mother, Melinda always feels sore after a fight. * The Elders think that there is someone in the magical community that is working for Luesent - a traitor. They aren't sure who yet. Music * '''Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse * Unknown Intense Music by Unknown * One Call Away by Charlie Puth Other :On the Magical Blackout * "The idea Magical Blackout as many people are calling it now, really stemmed from the many times that magic kind of went haywire during Charmed. In this episode, we introduced the idea that magic isn't always a guaranteed thing. We kind of get to see the Fated Ones being forced to use other methods besides their powers; driving instead of orbing or beaming, calling someone on the phone instead of yelling their name and they're there, and even the little things like the ability to scry were suddenly gone. Seeing the Magical Community pull together was a big thing for this episode and one that I wanted to make as prominent as possible. As for who had enough power to pull off a stunt like this, well, that's a dangerous thing that will bother a certain Fated One." :On the Magical Community * "I love the Magical Community! The fact that they all actually worked together so many times and were able to tolerate each other, for me, was awesome. I wanted to show their willingness to accept new people, such as Hope, into the group. Something is going to happen with them much, much later on down the road, and there are some moments that occurred in this episode that are Easter Eggs of what is to come." :On Hope and Wyatt's Relationship * "Hope and Wyatt are... And an interesting pairing. Hope is the kind, following, and in many ways, the oblivious person in the series. She has no idea of what is going on, who she is, what her role in the community of magic is, and the reality of what magic is. Wyatt is the often times, blunt, leader, and knowledgeable person in the series. He knows everything, everyone, where he comes from, who he is, exactly what he needs to do... He has these responsibilities - just like Hope does, and in many ways, these opposite traits will attract. But whether or not they will meet and a positive outcome will prevail, or they meet and everything goes to hell is something people will have to wait and see." Category:Fated Category:Episode Category:Season One